


Loyal Is a Wolf

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wolfsbane Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Lupin and Snape have a moment when Snape beings him his potion.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Loyal Is a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Just another old fic I'm crossposting.

Lupin watched Snape as he walked into his office. The potions teacher was looking around, the goblet of potion clutched in his slender fingers. "Professor Snape." Lupin said calmly as the tall man made his way to his desk.

"Your Wolfsbane potion is ready."

"I can see that." Lupin said, taking the goblet from Snape's hands. Snape nodded awkwardly. Lupin looked around. "Well then, have a seat why don't you?" Lupin sat at his desk, hands clamped around the goblet.

Snape sat silently. He crossed his ankles and looked around. "Quite a place you've got."

"Indeed."

An awkward silence engulfed them like a hot blanket.

Lupin drank his potion, nose scrunching at the awful taste. "I wouldn't have attacked you."

"Excuse me?"

"That day. When Sirius had you follow me." Lupin studied his quill.

"And why would you not have attacked me? You're friends and you didn't like me."

"That's mostly correct. They didn't like you. I'm a different story." Lupin stared at Snape. "Wolves know where their loyalties lie."

"And you were loyal to Potter, Black, and Pettigrew." Snape spat, a hint of jealous hatred in his voice.

"Again, that's true. But then there's you." He smiled. "And then there's you."

"Lupin...?"

"Yes, Severus?" Lupin growled huskily. He was leaning over his desk slightly.

"Would you mind explaining?"

"For Merlin's sake! I was in love with you." Lupin sighed. "I am in love with you. You were different."

Snape blinked, a smirk twisting at his lips. "You? In love with me?"

"That's exactly why they hated you, they thought you'd steal me from them." Lupin glanced out the window. It was getting dark now and the moon would be out soon.

"Really now?" Snape stood up and strode over to Lupin, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"I thought you'd be disgusted. You were in love with Lily."

Snape shrugged. "I've grown to like you since school started."

"Really now?"

Snape nodded, tilting Lupin's head up. Their lips met with a soft tingle. The moon showed through the window and Lupin became a fluffy wolf. He growled softly, certainly unpleased with his transformation. Snape chuckled, scratching Lupin's ears. "Such a beautiful wolf." He muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
